rock_n_rollfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
AC/DC
}} AC/DC (сокр. от — переменный ток/постоянный ток) — австралийская рок-группа, сформированная в Бервуде (пригороде Сиднея, Австралия) в ноябре 1973 года выходцем из Шотландии, Малькольмом Янгом. Вместе с такими группами как Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath, Deep Purple, Scorpions, Judas Priest, Uriah Heep, Aerosmith, Kiss и Motörhead, AC/DC часто рассматриваются как пионеры хард-рока и хеви-метала. Сами же музыканты классифицировали свою музыку как рок-н-ролл, поскольку в её основе лежит ритм-н-блюз с сильно искаженным звучанием ритмической и соло гитар. До выхода первого альбома «High Voltage» в 1975 году, коллектив прошёл через множество изменений состава. Когда группа начала набирать мировую известность, 19 февраля 1980 года умирает вокалист и автор песен коллектива — Бон Скотт, этот случай стал переломным моментом в истории группы. После возможного распада группы на смену умершего вокалиста приходит новый — Брайан Джонсон. Годом позже группа издала свой самый продаваемый альбом Back In Black. Коллектив продал свыше 200 миллионов копий альбомов по всему миру, включая 68 миллионов альбомов в США. Самый успешный альбом Back In Black был продан в количестве более 22 миллионов в США и более 42 миллионов за их пределами. В целом, AC/DC является самой успешной и известной рок-группой из Австралии. AC/DC занимают четвёртую позицию в списке 100 Greatest Artists of Hard Rock канала VH1 и седьмую — в списке MTV «Greatest Heavy Metal Band Of All Time». Название группы «AC/DC» — аббревиатура от — переменный ток/постоянный ток. Сперва Малкольм и Ангус хотели назвать группу «Third World War» ( ), но старшая сестра Маргарет предложила название для группы после того, как увидела надпись «AC/DC» на задней стороне швейной машинки (в интервью с Дэйвом Эвaнсом в «Экс мэгaзин», журнaлист Питер Хойстед сообщaл, что Мaлкольм утверждaл, что это был пылесос, a идея нaзвaния принaдлежaлa жене его брaтa Джорджa, Сaндре). В некоторых культурах «AC/DC» - сленговое обозначение бисексуалов; музыканты утверждали, что не подозревали о существования этого значения, пока на этот факт не обратил внимание в начале их карьеры один водитель такси. Логотип группы thumb|250px|Логотип группы разработанный Жераром Уэрта ACϟDC — логотип группы представляет из себя молнию, которая разделяет аббревиатуру «AC/DC». Впервые логотип группы появился на обложке альбома «Let There Be Rock», который вышел в Австралии 21 марта 1977 года. Логотип был разработан Жераром Уэрта, по заказу Боба Дефрина, художника-постановщика в Atlantic Records в 1970-е. История группы Братья Ангус (родился 31 марта 1955 года; по требованию компании Atlantic Records годом рождения Ангуса официально указывался неверный 1959), Малколм (родился 6 января 1953 года) и Джордж Янг (George Young) родились в Глазго (Шотландия) и ещё детьми вместе с семьёй уехали в Сидней. Джордж начал играть на гитаре первым и стал членом самой успешной австралийской группы 60-х, The Easybeats. Это была первая местная рок-группа, которая выпустила хит международного масштаба — «Friday on My Mind» в 1966 году. Малкольм вскоре последовал по стопам брата, став гитаристом группы из Ньюкасла The Velvet Underground (не следует путать с нью-йоркским коллективом The Velvet Underground) Ранние годы После получения первого музыкального опыта Малколм в ноябре 1973 года организовал ACϟDC, пригласив в группу вокалиста Дейва Эванса (англ. Dave Evans), также участвовавшего в Velvet Underground, бас-гитариста Ларри Ван Кнедта (англ. Larry van Kniedt), барабанщика Колина Бёрджесса (англ. Colin Burgess) и своего младшего брата Ангуса, только что ушедшего из группы Kentuckee . Дебют группы состоялся 31 декабря 1973 года в сиднейском баре Chequers. Первоначальный состав часто менялся — группа сменила нескольких барабанщиков и басистов в течение 1974 года. В сентябре 1974 года ACϟDС заменили Дейва Эванса на харизматичного Бона Скотта (Ronald «Bon» Scott) (родился 9 июля 1946 года в Кирример, Шотландия), вокалиста группы The Spektors в 1966 году. С этого события начался настоящий успех группы. С Эвансом ACϟDC записали сингл, состоящий из трёх песен: «Rockin’ in the Parlour», «Show Business» и «Can I Sit Next to You Girl». Две последние также были записаны со Скоттом. Сестра Ангуса Янга предложила ему надевать на концерты школьную форму, которую он носил в cредней школе для мальчиков Эшфилд в Сиднее (Ashfield Boys High School). Эту форму он позднее надевал на всех концертах группы. Благодаря постоянному участию в транслируемом по всей Австралии телевизионному шоу популярной музыки «Обратный отсчёт» (Countdown), в период между 1974 и 1978 годами группа стала одной из наиболее известных и популярных в стране. ACϟDC в эти годы выпустили ряд успешных альбомов и синглов, включая нестареющий рок-н-ролльный гимн «It’s a Long Way to the Top (If You Wanna Rock ‘n’ Roll)» (Долог путь на вершину хочешь играть рок-н-ролл). Всемирная известность Группа подписала международный контракт с Atlantic Records и стала активно гастролировать по Великобритании и Европе, добиваясь известности и набираясь опыта выступая на подхвате известных рок-групп и исполнителей того времени, таких как Элис Купер, Black Sabbath, Kiss, Cheap Trick, Nazareth, Foreigner, Thin Lizzy и The Who. В 1976 году был издан третий австралийский альбом ACϟDC — Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap. Нашествие и волну популярности панк-рока 76—78 гг. группа благополучно пережила благодаря своим грубоватым и провокационным текстам песен и, частично, из-за того, что в британской музыкальной прессе того времени её относили к панк группам. Они добились успеха на британской рок-сцене благодаря своим мощным и скандальным концертным шоу, а Ангус Янг быстро стал знаменит из-за своего провокационного поведения на сцене, что, в том числе, привело к тому, что группе запретили выступать на нескольких британских концертных площадках. Спродюсированный Маттом Лангом (Mutt Lange) альбом 1979 года Highway to Hell вознёс группу на вершины мировых хит-парадов рок-музыки всех времён, так же как в то время вознёс Scorpions их альбом Lovedrive. Он, несомненно, стал самым популярным из дискографии группы на момент выхода. Многие песни этого альбома до сих пор часто можно услышать на радио, а титульный трек стал одной из самых известных песен в истории рок-музыки. Смерть Бона Скотта 19 февраля 1980 года умер Бон Скотт. Он ушёл с очередной вечеринки и остался на ночь в автомобиле своего знакомого Алистера Кинниара (Allistair Kinnear). Он и обнаружил Бона на следующий день мёртвым. Причиной смерти официально стало переохлаждение, хотя наиболее распространённой версией и по сей день является то, что Бон Скотт захлебнулся собственными рвотными массами. Эти слухи подкрепляются множеством противоречий в официальной истории его смерти, что также порождает множество теорий о заговоре, убийстве музыканта и о передозировке героина. Члены группы первоначально планировали прекратить свою музыкальную деятельность в составе ACϟDC, но позже решили, что Бон Скотт хотел бы, чтобы группа продолжала существовать. Музыканты перепробовали несколько кандидатов на место вокалиста, в итоге осталось два претендента: Терри Слессер (Terry Slesser) и Брайан Джонсон (Brian Johnson). Джонсон в этот период пытался восстановить свою группу Geordie, но исполнение на публике двух песен ACϟDC и Тины Тёрнер (Tina Turner) («Whole Lotta Rosie» (Let There Be Rock) и «Nutbush City Limits», соответственно) впечатлило участников ACϟDC и через несколько дней они сообщили Джонсону, что он новый вокалист группы. «Back in Black» Совместно с Брайаном Джонсоном группа дописала незавершённые из-за смерти Бона песни, и записала альбом Back In Black, также спродюсированный Лангом. Back In Black, выпущенный в 1980 году, стал самым продаваемым альбомом группы и одним из самых значительных в истории хард-рока. Среди всех хитов альбома, одноимённая с названием альбома песня, написанная в память о Боне Скотте, и «You Shook Me All Night Long», многими считается квинтэссенцией музыки ACϟDC и, даже хард-рока в целом. Следующий альбом, For Those About to Rock (We Salute You), выпущенный в 1981 году также очень хорошо продавался и был хорошо принят критиками. Одноимённая альбому композиция, заканчивающаяся под гром палящих пушек, стала кульминационным и завершающим номером большинства последующих концертов ACϟDC. Альбом Flick of the Switch 1983 года группа продюсировала без Ланга. Барабанщик Фил Радд из-за личных разногласий с остальными членами группы, вызванных, по некоторым данным, проблемами с алкоголем, покинул группу. На его место после анонимного прослушивания взяли Саймона Райта (Simon Wright), бывшего члена группы Tytan. В 1985 году в новом составе группа записала менее успешный альбом Fly on the Wall, спродюсированный братьями Янгами. Вместе с этим альбомом группа выпустила серию музыкального видео группы, исполняющей пять из десяти песен альбома в баре, с использованием различных спецэффектов, включая анимированную муху. В 1986 году ACϟDC вернулись в хит-парады с заглавной песней альбома Who Made Who, являющемся саундтреком к фильму Стивена Кинга «Максимальное ускорение» (Maximum Overdrive). Альбом также содержал две новых инструментальных композиции и хиты из предыдущих альбомов. В феврале 1986 года группа была принята в Зал Славы Австралийской Ассоциации звукозаписывающей индустрии (Australian Record Industry Association Hall of Fame). Альбом 1988 года Blow Up Your Video группа выпустила вместе с первоначальным составом продюсеров, Гарри Вандой (Harry Vanda) и Джорджем Янгом. Этот альбом продавался лучше, чем предыдущий и попал в британский хит-парад двадцати лучших синглов с песней «Heatseeker». После выхода Blow Up Your Video из группы ушёл Райт и был заменен на сессионного музыканта Криса Слейда (Chris Slade). Джонсон не мог участвовать в работе группы несколько месяцев, поэтому братья Янги написали песни для следующего альбома самостоятельно, как и для всех последующих. В 1990 году вышел альбом The Razor's Edge. Он стал очень успешным для группы и содержал хиты «Thunderstruck» и «Money Talks». Альбом стал мультиплатиновым, вошёл в десятку хит-парада США (2-е место) и двадцатку синглов в Великобритании. В 1994 году в группу вернулся Фил Радд. Уход Криса Слейда, в этой связи, был дружественным и произошёл, в основном, из-за сильного желания членов группы вернуть Радда. По мнению Ангуса Янга, Слейд был лучшим музыкантом в ACϟDC, но желание увидеть в группе Фила было сильнее. В составе 1980—1983 годов группа записала в 1995 году альбом Ballbreaker с продюсером хип-хоп и хэви-метал групп Риком Рубином (Rick Rubin) и Stiff Upper Lip в 2000 году. После выхода этих альбомов группа подписала долгосрочный контракт на несколько альбомов с Sony BMG, которые стали выходить под лейблом Epic Records. Последние годы и признание заслуг В марте 2003 года группа ACϟDC была принята в Зал славы рок-н-ролла в Нью-Йорке и исполнила свои хиты «Highway to Hell» и «You Shook Me All Night Long» совместно со Стивом Тайлером из Aerosmith. В мае 2003 года Малколму Янгу была присуждена награда Теда Альберта (Ted Albert Award) за «выдающийся вклад в австралийскую музыку». В том же году, Ассоциация звукозаписывающей индустрии Америки (Recording Industry Association of America, RIAA) обновила расчёты количества продаж альбомов группы с 46,5 млн копий до 63 млн, что сделало ACϟDC пятой группой в истории США, продавшей наибольшее количество альбомов после The Beatles, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd и Eagles. Кроме того, был удостоверен «дважды бриллиантовый» (20.000.000 проданных копий) статус альбома Back In Black, что сделало его шестым в списке самых продаваемых альбомов в истории США. В 2005 году количество проданных копий альбома достигло 21 миллиона, что вывело его на пятую позицию. В июле 2003 года группа провела совместный концерт с The Rolling Stones на Сарсфесте (Sarsfest), концерте, посвящённом борьбе с эпидемией SARS в Торонто в Канаде. 1 октября 2004 года улица Корпорейшн Лэйн (Corporation Lane) в Мельбурне была официально переименована в ACϟDC Лейн (ACϟDC Lane) в честь группы (названия улиц в Мельбурне не могут содержать символ «/»). Улица находится рядом со Свонсон Стрит (Swanston Street), местом где, в кузове грузовика, группа записала свой видеоклип для хита 1975 года «It’s a Long Way to the Top». Также есть ещё одна улица в мире, названная в честь группы ACϟDC, в Испании, в городе Легане (Leganés), рядом с Мадридом — «Calle de ACϟDC», недалеко от улиц названных в честь рок-групп Iron Maiden и Rosendo (испанская рок-группа). В марте 2005 года вышел набор из двух DVD дисков, «Family Jewels», содержащий музыкальное видео и клипы с концертов. Первый диск относится к эре Бона Скотта (с концертными видеозаписями, снятыми за десять дней до смерти Скотта), второй содержал видеоматериалы эры Брайана Джонсона. 28 августа 2008 года вышел сингл «Rock’n’Roll Train». 20 октября 2008 года ACϟDC выпустили свой новый альбом Black Ice, который уже через неделю после выхода возглавил хит-парады 29 стран мира. За первую неделю группа продала 5 миллионов копий альбома во всем мире. В австралийском Top 50 в начале ноября оказалось 6 альбомов ACϟDC. В числе тех, кто в восторженных тонах отозвался о новом альбоме, был австралийский поэт и писатель Джон Кинселла, отметивший «умные, острые, по-своему гениальные» тексты альбома. В конце октября группа вышла в турне по Северной Америке, в качестве разогревщиков пригласив The Answer. 2014 В 2014 году (примерно в декабре) группа собирается выпустить новый альбом. Группа готовится к записи альбома в студии Ванкувера, но к сожалению уже без Мала... Как стала известно 16 апреля 2014 года Мал болен и очень серьёзно (пока неизвестно чем). Место ритм-гитариста AC/DC займёт на некоторое время его племянник - Стиви Янг (он уже выступал с австралийцами в 1988, когда у Малькольма были проблемы с алкоголем). Бывший барабанщик - Крис Слейд на счёт Малькольма, узнав о его состоянии, сказал: «Ужасно узнавать такое о Малькольме. Я знал, что он болен, и болел он давно, но только сейчас до меня доходит насколько случившееся ужасно». «Я обсуждал с другими гитаристами достоинства Малькольма, и судя по их оценкам, Мал – величайший ритм-гитарист современности. Даже Ангус называет его лучшим гитаристом. Барабанщику с Малькольмом играть вообще сплошной праздник, он облегчает работу барабанщика; играет так точно, как метроном». 27 сентября презентуется сингл "Play Ball". Так же становится известно, что Мал уходит из группы и в тур с выходом альбома Rock or Bust поедет Стивен Янг. В октябре-ноябре Фила Радда обвиняют в хранении наркотиков и заказе убийства. Позже, обвинения за убийства снимаются, но из-за судебных разбирательств по поводу наркотиков Радд не присутствует на съёмках клипов. В клипах Rock Or Bust и Play Ball на ударных место Фила заменяет Боб Ричардс. Влияние на рок-музыку ACϟDC упоминается многими современниками и появившимися позднее музыкантами и группами рок-музыки и метала как повлиявшей на их творчество. Среди них: Anthrax, Bon Jovi, The Darkness, Def Leppard, Dio, Dokken, Dream Theater, Faster Pussycat, Iron Maiden, Great White, Guns N' Roses, Hanoi Rocks, Journey, Megadeth, Metallica, Nirvana, Mötley Crüe, Оззи Осборн, Poison, Ratt, Rhino Bucket, Saxon, Skid Row, Supagroup, Tool, Twisted Sister, Van Halen, Whitesnake, Wolfmother, Y&T, Bullet. Многие исполнители и группы панк-рока, хардкор-панка, гранжа, гаражного рока и альтернативного рока также отмечали ACϟDC как повлиявшую на них. Хотя группа первоначально критиковалась британскими панк-рокерами поздних 70-х, многие музыканты этого движения отдавали должное ACϟDC за высокую энергетику музыки, основательный и антикоммерческий (хотя многие могут с этим поспорить) подход к рок-музыке. Влияние ACϟDC на австралийскую музыку сложно переоценить. Условно говоря, каждая австралийская рок-группа появившаяся в середине 70-х и позднее испытала влияние ACϟDC. К австралийским группам, упоминавшим влияние на них ACϟDC, относятся, например, Airbourne, Blood Duster, Frenzal Rhomb, INXS, Jet, The Living End, Midnight Oil, Powderfinger, Silverchair, You Am I. Дискография Дискография AC/DC Австралия *High Voltage (LP; февраль 1975) *T.N.T. (LP; декабрь 1975) *Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (LP; сентябрь 1976) *Let There Be Rock (LP; март 1977) *Powerage (LP; июнь 1978) *Highway to Hell (LP; ноябрь 1979) *Back In Black (LP; август 1980) *For Those About to Rock (We Salute You) (LP; ноябрь 1981) *Flick of the Switch (LP; август 1983) *Fly on the Wall (LP; июнь 1985) *Who Made Who *Blow Up Your Video (LP; январь 1988) *The Razor's Edge (альбом)(LP; сентябрь 1990) *Ballbreaker (LP; сентябрь 1995) *Stiff Upper Lip (LP; февраль 2000) *Black Ice (2008) *Rock or Bust (2014) Европа и США *High Voltage (1976) (LP; май 1976) *Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (LP; декабрь 1976) (европейский релиз) *Let There Be Rock (LP; октябрь 1977) *Powerage (LP; май 1978) *If You Want Blood You’ve Got It (LP, концертный, октябрь 1978) *Highway to Hell (LP; август 1979) *Back In Black (LP; июль 1980) *Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (LP; апрель 1981) (издание в США) *For Those About to Rock (We Salute You) (LP; ноябрь 1981) *Flick of the Switch (LP; август 1983) *’74 Jailbreak (LP; август 1984) — Пять треков с австралийского издания «High Voltage» и один трек с «Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap» *Fly on the Wall (LP; июль 1985) *Who Made Who (LP; май 1986) — саундтрек экранизации романа Стивена Кинга «Максимальное ускорение» (Maximum Overdrive) *Blow Up Your Video (LP; февраль 1988) *The Razor's Edge (LP; октябрь 1990) *Live (LP, концертный; октябрь 1992) (издавался и как двойной, и как одиночный альбом) *Live: Collector’s Edition (2 LP, концертный; 1992) *Ballbreaker (LP; сентябрь 1995) *Bonfire (LP; декабрь 1997) (сборник, посвящённый позднему творчеству Бона Скотта) *Stiff Upper Lip (LP; февраль 2000) *Black Ice (2008) *AC/DC: Iron Man 2 (2010) *Rock or Bust (2014) Галерея Лого AC-DC 2.jpg|Изменение вида названия группы, от момента его создание, до 1981 года Категория:Коллективы Австралии Категория:Коллективы из Бервуда Категория:Группы рок-н-ролла Категория:Группы хард-рока Категория:Группа блюз-рока Категория:Коллективы 1970-х Категория:Коллективы 1980-х Категория:Коллективы 1990-х Категория:Коллективы 2000-х Категория:Коллективы 2010-х Категория:Коллективы Англии Категория:Коллективы США Категория:Зарубежные коллективы